mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Maniement et Utilisation - Epée Longue
Introduction L'épée longue '(ou LS pour Long Sword) est une arme relativement récente dans la série ''Monster Hunter. À l'origine, les épées longues ressemblaient à des katanas mais faisaient partie des grandes épées. Elles ne sont une classe d'armes à part entière qu'à partir de Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Depuis, l'épée longue est devenu très populaire auprès des nouveaux joueurs de par sa rapidité d'attaque, sa facilité de prise en main et un potentiel de dommages relativement élevé grâce à ses combos Fouguelame. Cette attaque élevée avec une grande mobilité entraîne cependant quelques inconvénients. Depuis la séparation de la famille des grandes épées, les épées longues n'ont plus aucune garde et le seul moyen de se protéger des attaques est de les esquiver. Ainsi le chasseur utilisant cette arme doit être suffisamment agressif pour savoir où et quand attaquer, tout en étant assez prudent pour arrêter ses attaques et esquiver. L’épée longue a un court délai d'attente après la plupart de ses attaques mais on peut combler ce temps par une attaque Fouguelame qui peut être effectué après n’importe quelle autre attaque et améliore donc la fluidité du combat. Le chasseur doit aussi prendre des risques pour augmenter sa jauge de fougue, qui, une fois pleine, augmente les dégâts infligés et permet de faire des combos Fouguelame. thumb|La majorité des épées longues ont un fourreau. C'est plus esthétique. thumb|Le petit saut en arrière de l'attaque d'évasion (Fade Slash) Caractéristiques Les épées longues sont des armes très polyvalentes. Leur utilisation est assez différente de celle des grandes épées, même si elles proviennent à l'origine de la même branche. Il est plus facile pour un chasseur habitué aux grandes épées de passer aux épées longues que l'inverse. *Les épée longues sont plus rapides que les grandes épées et leurs fréquence d'attaque est également plus importante. *Il est possible d'enchainer les attaques très facilement. Par exemple, il existe un combo réalisable en boucle pour augmenter rapidement sa jauge de fougue. *Les épées longues ont deux voies principales, celle du Katana de fer et celle du Katana canin. Cette dernière est plus spécialisée dans les dégats élémentaire ou les effets d'états tandis que la première favorise l'attaque brute et un bon tranchant, même si les deux voies sont subdivisés en de nombreuses branches différentes. *Les épées longues ont la capacité Fouguelame, représenté par la jauge de fougue située en dessous de la barre de stamina. Chaque fois que vous porterez un coup, cette jauge se remplira et elle le fera d'autant plus que la puissance d'attaque sera élevée. Vous pouvez alors effectuer une Fouguelame qui consommera une partie de votre jauge de fougue. La première partie du combo Fouguelame ne consomme pas de fougue alors que les deux suivantes ne peuvent être effectuées qu'en utilisant cette fougue. Avec une jauge de fougue remplie, un combo Fouguelame utilisera la moitié de la jauge. *Un combo Fouguelame peut être suivi d'une attaque ne consommant pas de fougue, la Fouguentaille. *Les attaques Fouguelame ne rebondissent pas, quelque soit le tranchant de l'arme ou l'armure du monstre. *Si elle n'est pas remplie, la jauge de fougue s'écoule au fil du temps. Une fois pleine, la puissance d'attaque est augmentée et la jauge ne s'écoulera plus pendant 30 secondes. Cet effet est actualisé à chaque fois que vous porterez un coup et il continue même si l'arme est gainée. Barre de Fougue thumb|Chaque attaque de Fouguelame est associé à un effet lumineux, pour un effet dramatique. La caractéristique principale des épées longues est la jauge de fougue. L'utiliser correctement est essentiel pour maîtriser l'arme. Pour faire une attaque Fouguelame, appuyer sur R. *Quand la jauge de fougue est remplie, le chasseur a un bonus de 12% à sa puissance d'attaque. *Une fois que la jauge est pleine, elle clignote et donne l'augmentation de puissance d'attaque pendant 30 secondes. *Une fois les 30 secondes passées sans toucher un ennemi, la jauge cesse de clignoter et commence à se vider. Cela supprime également le bonus de 12% à la puissance d'attaque. *Une fois que la jauge commence à se vider, il faut approximativement 35 secondes avant qu'elle soit complètement vide. *Chaque attaque du combo Fouguelame consommera de la jauge de fougue mais infligera des dégâts supplémentaires. De plus ces attaques ne peuvent pas rebondir, quelque soit le tranchant de l'arme ou le lieu de l'attaque. Ceci n'est PAS le cas pour les autres types d'attaque. *En appuyant sur X ou A après la première et/ou la seconde attaque Fouquelame, vous ferez une attaque normale non boosté sans interrompre le cycle Fougelame. Cela permet d'allonger le combo Fouguelame. *La dernière attaque du combo Fouguelame déclenchera 3 assauts consécutifs. Ils font partis de la même attaque et ne peuvent donc pas être interrompus. Les seules attaques possibles après la troisième du combo Fouguelame est soit une Fouguentaille ou soit une attaque d'évasion. *Il est possible de dégainé directement sur un combo Fouguelame en appuyant sur X et A, tout en courant. Avantages *Bonne puissance *Vitesse d'exécution élevée *Parfait pour briser des parties de monstre, notemment pour couper les queues *Jauge de fougue permet des attaques puissantes et tranchantes *Maniable même une fois dégainé *Grande portée *Comparée aux autres armes de même niveau, a souvent l'attaque élémentaire la plus élevée Inconvénients *Ne peut pas bloquer les attaques ennemies *Vitesse de course pas aussi bonne que l'épée et bouclier ou les doubles lames *Impossible d'annuler et esquiver rapidement lors d'un combo *Attaque plus faible qu'une grande épée (en terme de dégâts par coup) *S'émousse plus vite que la plupart des autres armes Changements selon les versions '''Modification dans MH3 *Les attaques Fouguelame consomme de la fougue si la jauge n'est pas pleine. Cependant, si elle l'est, cela ne diminue plus. *Le combo Fouguelame a une attaque suplémentaire une fois celui-ci effectué. Elle est appelé Fouguentaille et est une attaque de balaiyage dans une grande zone d'effet. Le chasseur rengaine automatiquement l'arme après avoir effectué une Fouguentaille et gagne un bonus de dégâts. *La jauge de fougue a également différents niveaux de pouvoir, en commençant pas le niveau normal. Chaque fois qu'une Fouguentaille est effectuée, la jauge gagne un niveau. Il existe trois niveaux différents : blanc (diminue lentement), jaune (diminue plus rapidement) et rouge qui consiste en un bonus temporaire. À chaque niveau le bonus de puissance d'attaque est de plus en plus élevé (avec le niveau rouge le plus élevé). Lorsque la charge rouge est épuisée, la jauge revient à la normale. Faire de nouvelles Fouguentailles au niveau rouge permet de prolonger la durée d'effet. *Une attaque d'évasion peut aussi se faire sur les côtés, pas seulement en arrière. Maintenir le joystick vers une direction lors de l'exécution de cette attaque permet de changer la direction du chasseur. 'Changements dans MH3Prd' *Il faut noter que les modifications de Monster Hunter 3 ''sont valables dans ''Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate et que ce sera certainement le cas pour Monster hunter 4. *Les attaques Fougelame consomment de la fougue que la jauge soit pleine ou non. Le joueur devra donc utiliser des attaques normales pour remplir à nouveau sa jaude de fougue et pouvoir ainsi faire un combo Fouguelame. *Faire une Fouguentaille à la fin du combo Fouguelame augmente le niveau de charge de la jauge, exactement comme avant. Néanmoins, dans Monster Hunter Tri, si une Fouguentaille n'avait pas été effectuée assez rapidement, le nombre de coups du combo retombaient à zéro, obligeant le chasseur à tout recommencer. Dans Portable 3rd et Tri-Ultimate, la jauge de fougue a été retravaillée. Non seulement on voit clairement le niveau de la jauge, mais aussi combien de temps il reste jusqu'à ce que la charge soit perdue. Ensuite, très intéressant pour les chasseurs, quand une charge est perdu, au lieu de repartir à zéro, vous perdez tout simplement un niveau de jauge (allant du rouge au jaune, ou jaune au blanc, etc). *En raison des modifications apportées et pour maintenir une cohérence, les dégâts de l’épée longue ont été revus à la hausse par rapport à Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate. Les joueurs expérimentés pourront ainsi maintenir plus facilement leur niveaux de jauge en jaune ou rouge, une fois atteints. Différents niveaux de jauge Vidéos 425px 425px 425px Mouvements en détails PS2 Controls In PS2's Monster Hunters Weapon Attack with the Right Pad Weapon Sheathed = Unsheathe Weapon (Moving) = Vertical upward slash Weapon Unsheathed = Roll or or = Sheathe the sword (Up) = Vertical upward slash (Press) ( ) = Frontal Stab (Left or Right) = Horizontal Slash + Small Back Jump = Horizontal Slash Combos (Up) + (Up) = Double Vertical upward slash (Up) ,(Up) , ,(Up) ,(Up) , ... = Infinity Combo Empty Spirit Gauge + (Up) = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab + (Left or Right) = Horizontal Slash + Dodge Slash + (Up) + (Left or Right) = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab + Dodge Slash Need at least 2/3 Spirit Gauge + + = Spirit combo + + + (Left or Right) = Spirit combo + Dodge Slash Need at least 1/3 Spirit Gauge (Hiting a monster, if you fail the '(Up)' attacks need same Spirit than "Spirit combo" like (2/3 Spirit Gauge)) + (Up) + + (Up) + = Full Spirit combo + (Up) + + (Up) + + (Left or Right) = Full Spirit combo + Dodge Slash Wii Controls (MH Tri) thumb|center|335 px|Contrôles Épée Longue Monster Hunter Tri PSP Controls thumb|Les épées longues ont une grande portée.thumb|Upward slashthumb|Downward vertical slashWeapon Sheathed (While Standing) = Draw weapon = Crouch R''' + = Quick Draw + Spirit Slash Attack '''(While Moving) = Quick Draw R''' + = Quick Draw = Roll '''[R'' + ']' + = Quick Draw + Spirit Slash Attack (character will twirl the sword once before hitting the target) '''Weapon Drawn' = Vertical Slash = Second Vertical Slash = Frontal Stab = Forward Stab = Vertical upward slash + = Horizontal Slash + Small back Jump The Horizontal Slash & small back jump can be chained after almost every attack, almost like a finishing attack. Infinte Combo! , , , , , ... R''' = Spirit Slash attack (Can be Used up to 3 times) '''R, R, ,R''' = full spirit combo = Frontal Stab (regardless its triangle it will be a frontal stab) '''NOTE: The Spirit attack can be used 3 times by itself, and the third attack will always be the finishing slash, using 3 slash attacks instead of 1. Also, only the first and second attacks can be chained to an extra attack with the circle button, while the third attack can only be followed by a roll (like all the other attacks) or a Horizontal slash and a small jump back (also just like all the other attacks). PSP Controls (MHP3) Weapon Sheathed = Unsheathe Weapon D-Pad + = Vertical upward slash Weapon Unsheathed = Roll = Vertical upward slash = Frontal Stab R''' = Horizontal Slash '''Dodge Slash ( + ) = Horizontal Slash + Small Back Jump D-Pad (Left or Right)+( + ) = Horizontal Slash + Left or Right Small Jump Combos + = Double Vertical upward slash , , , , , ... = Infinity Combo Empty Spirit Gauge R''' + = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab '''R +( + ) = Horizontal Slash + Dodge Slash R''' + +( + ) = Horizontal Slash + Frontal Stab + Dodge Slash Need at least 2/3 Spirit Gauge '''R + R''' + '''R = Spirit combo R''' + '''R + R''' +( + ) = Spirit combo + Dodge Slash Need at least 1/3 Spirit (Hiting a monster, if you fail the attacks need same Spirit than "Spirit combo" like (2/3 Spirit Gauge)) '''R + + R''' + + '''R = Full Spirit combo R''' + + '''R + + R''' +( + )= Full Spirit combo + Dodge Slash '''Edge Increase Power Need at Least 5/6 Spirit Gauge (Almost Full) R''' + '''R + R''' + '''R = Spirit combo + Giant Slash